I will never forsake you
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: (Yaoi - YYxY) He's alone and ignored... or is he? He's surrounded by shadows and dark clouds, but a lot more than he thinks... He's just blind by his own misery. He needs to open his eyes to the truth- He'll never be alone.


A/N: Hmm.... the idea for this fic came after I searched through the YGO section for hours and noticed that people use the "Yugi is ignored by Yami" idea too much in their YY/Y stories... I admit that I did it too, but usually people make Yami dislike (??) Yugi... That's really strange to me O.o I'm not saying it's bad, it's just... hmmm weird.

So I decided to write this to brake that bad tradition. Because to me, Yami'll never be mean to Yugi *shakes head* Not on purpose anyway. So I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

****

Disclaimer: *scratches head* Ne~, if I REALLY owned it, Anzu and Rebecca wouldn't have a crush on Yami/Yugi, now would they? *shakes head* Nope, not at all. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, yes *nods*

****

Warning: This story contains _yaoi_, that meaning boys being a little (*coughalotcough*) more affectionate to each other than usual... So if you don't like it, please, do not read/flame.

****

Pairing: Yami/Yugi

****

Keys: "__" means talking, _italic_ means thinking

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

****

I will never forsake you

__

By: Lily Maxwell

~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~:^:~

He walked home from another busy day at school. He sighed loudly and looked around, darkened violet pools staring at his surroundings, filled with busy people, minus the ones he wanted to be there. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and staring blankly at his feet.

He longed for the moments with his friends again... Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu... He longed for their useless talks, their lame jokes, their faithful companionship. But he could not have it anymore. They were too busy with someone else to notice him.

It's not that it was a conscious thing. No, they probably didn't realize what they were doing to him. But little by little, they were starting to get distant from him. They were getting enveloped in a new friendship. One that required all their free time and that called their curiosity to the extreme.

For this new friendship was a wonder. And they just couldn't ignore it. Yes... a complete wonder. He himself didn't know much about _him_... As much as it seemed to everybody else they were so close and alike, and that they were the same. But they weren't the same... no. They were not.

Maybe the first things that made them different were his eyes. They were sharp, and of a very darker color that even resembled red. Then came his hair, more spiked then his own and with more blonde streaks. He was also taller and better build than he was, and his voice was deeper.

And then it came to their personalities. They were oh so very different. He was weak, cheerful and kind. The other was strong, courageous and sometimes even cold. But the other was better than he was nonetheless... Who would mind him when they had someone much more interesting around like the other one?

There was no doubt as to why they liked him better. Even Anzu, _his_ childhood friend, seemed to be head-over-heels for him...

He sighed. There was nothing he could do, right? Because, the other maybe didn't even mean it... He couldn't help but be good and attract so much attention. But he just wished.... he just wished that he would talk to him more. Gods, he just wished he would _talk_ to him, notice him, join him someday to chat or just sit in each other's presence. He felt.... ignored, maybe? Yeah, that could be it. He knew that they didn't hate him, or anything... They just stopped talking to him.

He wished they didn't. But what was there to do? They seemed so happy. All of them. Could he be cold-hearted enough to lock him up in the Puzzle and never let him come out again? The others would be shocked and sad, maybe even angry... And _he_... Well, he would be heart-broken. If not betrayed... Locked up by the very one that freed him.

He shook his head vehemently. He couldn't do such thing. He was _never_ going to do it. He just... couldn't. It was insane, stupid. He would just have to live with it... Get over it. Forget about them and try to continue with his life, normally. He had survived what, more than 10 years without many friends, hadn't he? He could survive more then.

But it hurt. It hurt knowing that he had friends but they had forsaken him... 

Abandoned. That's exactly how he felt. Maybe someday they would realize that he was not around and would come back to him.

Maybe they wouldn't. But he wasn't going to wait.

Yugi shivered in the freezing January wind. He felt something cold touch his nose and he blinked, looking up. He saw few drops of snow falling down and then shivered again, speeding up. He sure didn't want to freeze to death, and he was sure he was vulnerable to the cold.

He arrived at the Kame Game Shop, his home, just as the snow started to fall harder and the wind blow stronger. He was all wet and cold, and that all but made him shake uncontrollably.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku widened his eyes at the sight of his poor grandson. "Wow, you got caught by the snow, huh?" he said amused, and went over to Yugi, taking off his soaked jacket. The boy smiled weakly, gladly to see someone that still cared about him like always.

"Yeah..." he replied, walking into the house and trying, unsuccessfully, not to drop too much water around. "I'll take a bath before I freeze..." he joked, and his grandfather chuckled. He blinked. "Where's Yami, grandpa? Out with the others again?" he asked.

__

Why do I care? He asked himself, but scolded himself for it too.

__

Why do I ask_ would be a better question..._ he continued, knowing he was never going to stop liking his friends... Or Yami.

"I haven't seen him all day, Yugi." Sugoroku said, and Yugi blinked, presuming that the spirit was, maybe, inside his soul room. It was unusual, but not impossible. "Now c'mon, go ahead and take a hot shower to warm up." His grandfather continued, smiling. Yugi nodded and walked upstairs.

While letting the hot water finally warm his skin a bit, the boy wondered why Yami would be inside his soul room. Now that his memories were back ad that he had a body of his own, it was rare for the spirit to stay inside the puzzle for more than to just sleep. Basically, that was the only utility the Millennium item had now. They didn't talk mind to mind anymore and much less used its powers for anything. Yugi still used it around his neck though... He didn't even know why.

After turning off the shower and changing into clean and warm clothes, Yugi walked downstairs and sat by a window, watching as the streets were covered in a white blanket and the glass blurred when his breath touched its surface. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, resting his cheek against his knees.

The Millenium Puzzle lying on a table close to him.

~^:^~

Pain. Sorrow. Loneliness.

Helplessness? Hopelessness?

... Acceptance? No, _that_ wasn't there. Nor there was happiness.

__

It is time. He told himself, closing his eyes and leaving the depths of his host's mind. Maybe what he was about to do would be stupid, and he would do nothing but harm... But he couldn't control it anymore.

It was needed. He just had to do it. Kisses on the forehead, smiles of affection... Nothing was enough anymore. He felt Yugi slipping through his fingers, falling into a great depression.

And he just couldn't let that happen to his light.

~^:^~

Yugi blinked when he vaguely saw a light to his side, but before he turned to see what had happened, two strong and warm arms circled themselves around his waist and chest from behind. He widened his eyes and turned his head a little to the side to see the person but the other's face was already against his, its chin resting on his shoulder.

"Yami...?" he asked, but the other one remained silent. He swallowed slowly. "What... are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" he continued, but Yami did nothing but hold him tighter. Yugi turned his head more to look at his eyes. "Yami, are you okay?"

"I should ask you the same thing, my light..." he asked, letting go of Yugi enough to let the teenage turn around, his arms remaining around his smaller figure. He blinked cutely up at him.

"What do you mean, Yami?" he smiled weakly. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not, Yugi..." Yami continued. Yugi swallowed nervously under Yami's intense gaze, so he tried to say something before he melted right there. Yami's influence over him was too strong.

"Why are you here?" he asked, and Yami touched his face. Yugi held back a blush. "Yami...?"

"Can't I be here?" he asked in a low voice and Yugi blinked.

"N-no, it's not that!!" he assured quickly. The hold on his waist did not loose. "It's just that... you're always with the others, so I thought..."

"That I can't be with you?" Yami asked, and Yugi tried to deny, but couldn't find any words to express what he had in his mind. "Don't you want me to be with you?" he continued, eyes unblinking. Yugi smiled, truly this time.

"Of course I do." he said, and the spirit smiled too. Yugi blushed this time, but at least he could blame the snow for it. After all, the spirit was still holding him tightly... "It's just that you're always with the others..."

"That's right. I am _always_ with them..." Yami said, brushing his fingers against Yugi's overly warm skin like he was a porcelain doll. "And I can never be with you. I don't like that. I really don't." he continued, and Yugi was finding it really hard to speak properly by now. Where was your grandfather to save you from bad situations when you needed him?

"Don't worry about it, Yami." Yugi began, thinking Yami was feeling bad for him. "As long as you're happy..."

"But I am not." Yami said, then started to brush Yugi's bangs from his face. He frowned. "I am _always_ with them... Wherever I go, all the time. They're always inviting me to stay with them, but then, I am never with you. _They_ are never with you. You're always alone, Yugi." He said, and Yugi looked away.

"I don't mind it... I know that they are still my friends, and that..." he looked up at him again, smiling. "I know you still like me."

"Is that all?" Yami asked, and Yugi looked at him confused. "We are your friends, but we go out without you? That is not fair..." he said, his voice soft. Yugi was almost getting scared by how his Yami was acting.

Never, ever, had he noticed how close they were.

"Like I said, Yami, if you're with them and you're having fun, it's enough for me." he said with such kind voice it almost sounded true. Yami chuckled, and leaned over, and Yugi widened his eyes as the spirit started to nuzzle his skin affectionately. His blush was something uncontrollable by now.

"Even you can't be that kind Yugi... And like I said, I don't want to be with them all the time." His nuzzling traveled from Yugi's cheek down his neck, and that sent a shiver down the boy's spine. "I want to be with you." He whispered against Yugi's skin, and it was amazing how it was becoming warm with Yami's simple actions.

"Y-you do?" Yugi asked, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed their position. Having such proximity with Yami never seemed so... good...

He had to open them quickly as he sensed Yami backing away to look at his face again. His arms tightened around Yugi's waist and back, and he was brought even closer to the taller one. He could swear he was almost sitting on his lap.

"Answer me, Yugi..." Yami practically purred. "Who solved the Puzzle?" Yugi blinked.

"I did..." he said, and felt as Yami's hand started to caress the back of his neck. He fought the urge to purr himself.

"You're right." Yami said, nodding. "_You _did. It wasn't Jounouchi, or Anzu, or Honda... It was _you_. _You_ are my aibou, my light." He said, and leaned over, his face millimeters away from Yugi's. "You freed my soul from the darkness of the Puzzle, you showed me this new world, and you cared for me and believed in me even in the hardest of moments. And it was _you_, Yugi, _you_ who showed me friendship... You gave me your friends, your life. All I am today is because of you." He said, his eyes darkening with an unknown emotion.

"I did... all that?" Yugi asked innocently, and Yami smiled.

"Yes... you did. You are the other half of my soul, Yugi." He leaned closer, and his breath met Yugi's. "And you have no idea how much I like you." He claimed, and closed the gap between his and Yugi's mouth.

Yugi, for a moment, could do nothing but stay there, shocked, before his senses finally came back to him. Yami's scent filled him completely and seemed intoxicating, and he felt like he was under a spell, which made him succumb to the spirit into the kiss. Finally, in the next seconds, Yugi closed his eyes and reluctantly started to kiss Yami back.

Yami took Yugi's reaction as a normal thing, and just as the other one began to melt in the kiss, he started to show him what he really meant. The conviction in his kiss was enormous, and the inexperienced Yugi seemed a lot slower than him. Slowly, his hands started to crawl upwards Yami's chest and shoulders, and came to rest by his neck, when Yugi finally pushed the Pharaoh closer to him, and tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to continue further.

This seemed to please Yami completely, as he used his arm around Yugi's waist to bring him even closer to his chest, and his hand on Yugi's neck to bring the boy deep in the kiss, and he licked his lips as if asking for a permission. Yugi opened his mouth and in the same instant Yami conduced him down on the couch, making the succumbed light lay on his back as his tongue traveled inside his mouth, searching desperately for the light's sweet taste.

This could be the first time Yugi kissed someone, but he knew he didn't want Yami to stop. All he did was let the spirit continue whatever he was doing, and he reluctantly tried to brush his tongue against Yami's. How Yami kissed like that was _beyond _him, but he was not complaining.

When he felt he needed to breathe, he slowly and briefly pushed Yami away, and hoped he got the idea. Although _all_ of his senses were enjoying the sensual kiss, he needed to breathe.

When Yami pulled away, it seemed as if Yugi's mind had just woken up from a daydream.

"Why... did you do that?" Yugi asked breathlessly. Yami smirked seductively and Yugi thought that maybe he had never been redder. One would think he would stop blushing after a kiss like _that_, but Yami always found a way to amuse him.

Or maybe he just liked teasing him.

"Because... I couldn't hold it any longer." Yami said, kissing his cheek. "And I needed to show you how much you're important to me." he continued, kissing his light down his neck. He found his position, on top of Yugi, just perfect. "I watched you, Yugi... Saw how you walked lonely and miserably back home, while your friends walked the other way, away from you. Saw as you sat lonely, like today, looking through the window and falling into depression. And I couldn't stand it. I tried, many times, to talk to you. To stay with you. But, all the time, someone stopped me." he growled, and looked up at Yugi's face.

"But why... why are you doing all this?" Yugi inquired yet again. He almost gasped out loud as Yami leaned over him, to speak on his ear his answer.

"Because I love you, and couldn't stand you falling away from me." he said, and sucked on the skin just below Yugi's ear. The teen squirmed and bit back a moan, trying to control himself. Yami was... doing _something_ to him. He had to be controlling him, because he felt like he was completely at his mercy. And he could do nothing about it, since Yami was _fully_ on top of him.

Not that he really wanted to.

"You... love me?" he asked in a distant voice, and his eyes started to lose focus. His mind went blank. Yami kissed his skin and looked up at his eyes again, then brushed his lips against Yugi's in a quick kiss.

"Yes." Was the simple answer, and Yugi could only stare up at Yami, yet to come back from his blank state. Yami was a wonder to him now. As was his own soul. Now that he knew that Yami loved him, he wanted to know why. And if he felt the same.

His feelings for Yami were completely unsure. He didn't know if all they had been through were too much for him to just see Yami as a friend or if they were enough to make him love the spirit. He had never been in love before, and he had never been as close to someone as he was to Yami before.

So what, exactly, were his feelings for Yami?

He didn't know. But he longed to find out.

"Come." Yami said, and stood on his knees, his hand stretched out for the lost-in-thought Yugi, who looked at Yami's hand and then at his eyes with a wondering lost glance before accepting and giving Yami his own hand. The spirit pulled him up and walked off the couch, pulling Yugi towards him. He smiled down at Yugi, and the other, in reflex, smiled back. With an arm securely around his waist, he started to guide Yugi upstairs.

Yugi just let himself being led by Yami, and didn't really pay attention to where they were going until he found himself in his room and he heard Yami closing the door behind him. Yugi blinked, and turned around only to be embraced by Yami again, who looked down at him with the most emotive eyes he had ever seen. There were various shades of red dancing in the polls of his eyes, that Yugi soon found himself lost in them.

"Yami...?" was all he was able to pronounce as Yami slowly guided him towards his now king-sized bed he had received for his 18th birthday from his grandfather. Soon, he found himself sitting on his bed with Yami leaning over him.

"You know you are no boy anymore, my light..." he said, brushing his fingers against Yugi's face and moving his other hand up and down Yugi's arm before resting on his cheek. "You are one beautiful young man... And I am to show you how to love." He said, guiding Yugi unconsciously (for Yugi) down on the bed.

"But what about my grandfather?" he asked, fear finally building up in him. Yami chuckled, and ran his fingers against Yugi's silky hair.

"He won't be able to hear anything. Just..." he kissed his forehead. "Trust me." he said, and bent down, giving his light a breathtaking kiss like the one they shared minutes ago downstairs.

With much patience, Yami took his time to lead Yugi slowly to submission. He wanted to enjoy and let the other enjoy as much as him that moment that, he himself said, would teach Yugi how to love him. Yugi did nothing but let Yami guide him, liking the way their skins touched and not understanding why his heart beat so fast against his chest. When Yami kissed him, when he gave him sensations he had never experienced before...

He felt, even more, the meaning of his words. And felt hurt for not immediately returning such true feelings. With each cry, each touch, he felt more and more drawn into the sensation of want to have Yami to him. And not to be anybody else's.

And so, the night fell on them, as the two halves finally melted their souls into one.

(A/N: I am SO not going to be descriptive!! XD Iris: *smirks* I think you already were descriptive enough... Lily: *blushes a lot and decides to let Iris check the story for typos*)

~~

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room he did not recognize much. At least, not for the first seconds, in which his mind was still confused and he felt still tired from the previous actions hours before.

He stood in his soulroom. A very modified soulroom. The walls, that recently had been gray because of his sorrow, were so white it was blindly. He sarcastically thought that maybe it was because his mind stayed a blank. Looking around, you didn't see as many toys as before, because like Yami had said, he was not a boy anymore. Instead, there were pictures of his friends in every corner of the room, and some light-colored furniture here and there. The floor was covered in feathers in which still remained to express his innocence and purity of soul.

There was a particular picture just beside his bed that Yugi just couldn't help but stop to stare as he looked around. In it, he and Yami were, smiling in a late afternoon's day. Leaves fell around them, and Yami had his arm around Yugi's shoulder, leaving the other one to stand against Yami's chest.

The young one could easily remember that day as the first one that Yami had when he gained his body. And he smiled as he picked the picture up and traced its surface with his fingers lightly. He had loved that day. One of the few that he could share with Yami and all his other friends, without a concern at all.

He closed his eyes and brought the picture against his chest when he felt something soft fall and brush against his cheek. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking around for what could have fallen. He looked down at his bed's sheet.

There laid a red rose's petal.

He looked around the room and finally noticed that petals just like that one had started to fall, falling down on the floor and joining the feathers. He blinked, not understanding the meaning of those, but his wondering mind could only think one thing.

How the petals reminded him of Yami's eyes.

He placed the picture back at its previous place, and started to walk out of his soulroom, the next second standing in the corridor that separated his soulroom from his yami's. Lost in thought, Yugi started to walk towards the other's door, and opened it without coming back from his thoughts.

Stepping inside Yami's soulroom, Yugi couldn't help but look around in wonder, contemplating each door and thinking which things were reserved inside each one of them. He knew some of them leaded to another corridors and sometimes, even to traps, but he was curious all the same. Yami's soulroom was just... intriguing.

__

Where is Yami? He thought to himself, looking around. As if to answer his question, a door opened to his right, and Yugi jumped, startled. Blinking, he started to walk towards it only to find another hallway full of doors.

He was amused as, each time he stepped into a new hallway, a door opened up to him, showing a new corridor of Yami's mind. It was like it wanted to lead him somewhere, which Yugi knew that could possibly be true. It wouldn't be the first time it did that.

Finally, Yugi came upon a door very different than the others. It looked to be made of some golden material, and the light couldn't help but wonder if Yami was inside. Consumed in his curiosity and in his want to see the spirit, Yugi started to carefully open the door as soundlessly as possible. Which wasn't a good task, if you thought about it. The doors were heavy and made too much noise. Yugi just hoped that, if Yami was inside, that he wouldn't be mad at Yugi for intruding in his soulroom like that.

The first thing Yugi noticed as he stepped inside the room was that there were rose petals everywhere within the room's floor. He blinked, wondering why they were there, just like inside his own soulroom. He shrugged and decided to look around the room.

His eyes widened.

The room was beautifully Egyptian styled, except for the walls, that remained a black color, instead of some light color. There was a bed that could fit four people or more, and the furniture was golden. Yugi couldn't see, but the carpet that covered the room's floor was of a dark crimson color, just like the bed sheets. If you looked closely to the walls and traced your fingers on its surface, it was possible to find some hieroglyphs that Yugi couldn't translate.

The young one noted each one of these details wandering around the room, but when he came upon the bed, he found whom he was looking for. The once Pharaoh, sleeping peacefully on his bed, his chest bare. He was sleeping on his side, and his hands laid just beside the pillow.

Yugi finally noticed that, even looking at his closed eyelids, the spirit seemed beautiful beyond everything he knew. He had to refrain himself from reaching out and touching his gorgeous and extremely soft skin, and decided to simply admire him.

__

How... could I not notice him before? Yugi asked himself, referring to as why he didn't notice the mysterious beauty he had just beside him. And why... Why he could never notice that he was never alone, as long as he had the Puzzle.

Smiling, Yugi stood up and began to retreat to his own soulroom, leaving the spirit to rest. He didn't notice then when Yami smiled in his sleep and whispered just one word.

"Yugi..."

~~

The wind blew violently outside and the snow fell down hopelessly, filling the streets with its shiny white crystals. There were very few people on the streets and it was impossible to go somewhere that day. Everyone just wanted to be at home, standing next to the fire and enjoying its warmth.

But some people opted for another kind of warmth...

Yami lied on the couch looking through the blurred window, wearing a long cloak since he just couldn't _stand_ the cold. Yugi lied on top of him, his eyes closed as he rested his head on the other's chest and melted into the constant warmth that radiated from him. Both were silent as they simply heard the noises from Sugoroku, who was at the basement, taking a look at some boxes with cards while the shop stayed close for the day.

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair in almost boredom, did he not just enjoy being in his light's presence. He did not hear a word from Yugi since the day before, when he claimed his love for him. But at least he was glad that Yugi did not hate him or told him to stay away from him or anything along those lines. Instead, Yugi just seemed to want to be in his presence since he woke up.

"Yugi?" he asked, and the other purred in response. Yami chuckled and kissed his forehead, making the light look up at him in wonder. "You... never answered me." Yami said, and Yugi blinked.

"In what, my darkness?" he asked, and Yami smiled, brushing his golden locks from his emotive eyes. Yami had been trying to read each one of the emotions that waved in the lavender orbs but wasn't much successful.

"In my feelings." He said, and Yugi looked down, then rested his face against Yami's chest again. He stayed quiet for a while, and Yami patiently waited for the time in which he would finally speak.

"I have been wondering... A lot about... everything. And I just can't come up with the perfect answer." He said, and Yami chuckled again, making him look up at him.

"That is easy, my love." Yami said, making Yugi's eyes droop slightly. "Just think about what happened yesterday... What did you feel?" he asked, and Yugi blushed, knowing he felt too many emotions at that time. Yami chuckled, and pointed to Yugi's chest. "What did you feel here when I kissed you? When I showed you how much I loved you?" he continued, and Yugi looked at him with shiny eyes.

"That I couldn't live without you." He said, and Yami smiled, nodding.

"That is enough for me." he said, and pulled Yugi to him in a kiss. It could have lasted a lot longer had the phone not ringed. Yugi broke away from the kiss, just to have Yami stop him from moving any further.

"But Yami..." he tried to say, but Yami shook his head, brushing his lips against Yugi's in a very teasing way.

"I know who it is." he said, still not backing away from the poor light. "And I don't want you to answer."

"And why not?" Yugi asked, and Yami kissed him again. Yugi thought that maybe that was an excuse to delay his answer, and that Yami was very good at avoiding people from the main subject. When he broke apart, he watched as Yami smiled, and just caressed his face. "Why not?" he inquired again, and Yami's smile only grew wider.

"Because I am yours now." He said, hugging Yugi close to his chest. "I am not leaving you again." He finished, and resumed looking through the window and holding his light, while the telephone continued to ring incessantly but to no use.

Neither of them was willing in letting go of each other.

~* **owari** *~

Lily: *blinks* *looks at Iris* I actually wrote that? _I_ wrote that??

Iris: *nods*

Lily: *blinks again then whistles* Okay, so I impressed myself. I didn't know I could write so many emotional stuff ^^UU But anyway, whoever's reading this, please don't forget to **review**, okies? I want to know your opinion about my fist... ahh... Yaoi XD Yeah... *ahem* Oh yeah, about the soulrooms... Don't ask. Really, don't. I just wrote what was on my mind, and I don't know where the ideas for them came from. If you liked, good, I'm proud of myself. If you didn't, sorry, but I have to tame my wondering mind XD Ok?

So I'll see you all in a near future!

Jaa ne~!

PS: That's it... Whenever I'll write a kiss I'll come to this fic for reference. I don't like describing kisses, but this one actually turned out good O.o I'm so weird...

PPS: I guess my yami is influencing me into Yaoi... Bad her.

Iris: Hey!! Yaoi is good!!

Lily: For you, that's a yami!! Don't corrupt my poor innocent hikari mind!!

Iris: ...

Lily: ... *sweatdrops* Right... No comment. Shush. *sighs* Ah well, there'll be more yaoi in my stories anyway *shrugs* Blame on Iris, I say. ^_^


End file.
